Arranged Marriage
by DarkStarInOrbit
Summary: After Maka's Papa takes her to see the famous Evan's show, he reveals something that to Maka, is a nightmare come to life, she only ever loved the mysterious young boy whom performed, but will her parent's decisions get in the way of that? To make matters even worse, her to be fiancee is in love with an involved thug... Mainly SoMa


I walked into the well lit room, the stage to one side, not far from the many dining tables decorated with clothe and candles. There were a few rows of seats in front of it. When my papa had made me come on a 'date' with him, I never imagined that he's take me here! I never imagined that he'd take me to see the Evans family play live! I looked around at the elegantly dressed people. Papa had given me a lot of money for a proper dress. It was black and stuck out a bit at the bottom a black silk strip ran around my waist to form a big bow at my back, he'd also gotten me some matching strappy heels and silk bows to wrap around my pigtails. This one night, I was determined to try forgetting his womanizing self; we were here to represent the Albarn family. And I, if not my dad, was going to make a good impression. I held the heart locket necklace that clung to my chest, it was the last thing my mum had given me.

The older of the Evan siblings was at the entrance, I'm sure that his name was Wes. "Good evening Mr. Albarn", he looked down at me and nodded "Miss, take a seat and make yourself comfortable, the show will start in a little while." I couldn't help but admire his confidence, he'd had practise with this kind of thing I could tell. "Thank you." My father replied, and I swear he actually put on a bit of a 'posh' voice.

We found our seats after a little while; they were in the second row from the stage and from them were, in my opinion, the best views of the stage. I took a moment to look around; the ceiling was a mile away, decorated with large glass chandeliers. The smooth wooden floor, didn't have a single scratch to its surface, it was so clean that I could see my reflection in it. I sat up; noticing papa had gone to small talk with the others whilst the room filled with more and more guests. Lon marble pillars held up the room, in the corner of the room was a large expensive looking buffet.

May as well look after the seats. I take a look at the stage, the long red curtains currently closed off sight of the inside, but by guessing with each Evans talents I imagined there would be a piano, a microphone and a violin. I especially liked the piano. Unfortunately there wouldn't be any guitar playing. I'd mastered that a while ago, since I'd been learning from the age of two. According to papa I could play better than I could talk back then. I snapped out of my thoughts because papa had come sat back down, squeezed my hand and smiled whilst the lights dimmed until it was just a spotlight highlighting the stage from the rest of the room. The talking tuned down to murmurs and finally, respectable silence. I was the youngest here, and fifteen wasn't that young, everyone else was probably the age of my papa.

The Evan's mother walked on the stage and introduced the performance "Welcome." She'd started, and when she spoke she seemed so comfortable with speaking like that, it sounded like she was having a Sunday chat with you on a sunny day, ok maybe I'm exaggerating, but you get the picture. Finally, the curtains opened, to reveal exactly what I'd guess would be there, but it was still beautiful, the grand shiny black piano sat there, alongside it was a well kept violin, and a very expensive looking microphone. I almost giggled at the thought of what they'd do if it broke in front of everyone. Behave Maka.

Wes stood up on stage and gave a very well done bow, before picking up the violin, placing it between his chin and chest and gliding his way across one of the most beautiful songs I'd ever heard. When it was finished, everyone clapped, and there were even a few cheers. Wes Evans played a few more songs like this before Soul Evans came on stage, he didn't bow instead he stood at the front of the stage, gave us the blankest stare you could get and nodded. He then left to sit down at the massive glossy piano. His hands spread across the keys and he sat there a moment before pressing down to make a harsh sound, his fingers moved faster than light across the black and white rectangular buttons, creating a masterpiece of his own, around half way through the dark playing his notes got higher and it became more 'pleasant' as some would put it but I preferred the beginning when it was all dark and mysterious, this time when he finished, the claps weren't as many as before, even my dad's wasn't enthusiastic. I felt like the only one who was truly joyed to have heard him. Next up was his Mother, her voice was accompanied by Wes' violin playing and I couldn't help but feel that Soul Evans was the reject in the family. Despite his piano playing having mastered any other. I had to admit though; his mother had the voice of an angel. I melted into her voice just as I had Soul's playing and before I knew it, it was the intervals. I looked around and noticed that almost everyone was discretely hanging around near where the Evans family were mingling. Then I also noticed that Soul was in the other side of the room, closest to me. Again I felt that feeling of rejection for him, so I stood up and walked over to him. He didn't notice until I was a few metres away, which is when he finally looked up, his drooped crimson eyes widening just a little bit. I smiled, and reached my hand out, "Hi I'm Maka Albarn." He took it, and took it firmly, "Soul." He said, even though I'm pretty sure, he knew I knew his name, "You know, your piano playing was pretty amazing." He just nods and mutters a small thank you, before looking to the side, "How old are you?" I ask, he gives me a strange look, Yeah, I guess that was a pretty weird question but I was stuck for words, he's so awkward to talk to, luckily though my papa came over before either of us could say anything. "Maka, is everything alright?" he asks, I nod, "There's something that I want to tell you." I nod again, and send a smile wave good bye to the famous Soul Evans, he doesn't really do anything but watch me walk away, what was wrong with that kid? But that only intrigued me more.

We stood outside and it was a little chilly, luckily papa had brought my long floor sweeping cloak to fend off the cold. "Maka, there is something I need to talk to you about." He sounded dead serious, and it scared me because whenever he talked to me it was not in this form. "You are one of the brightest girls in your school; do you recall Death the Kid?" I nod, "He's the son of Lord Death, he's in some of my classes at Shibusen, but papa, what has anything got to do with him?" Papa took a very long breath in and a very long breath out. "Around this time, at the age of fifteen to sixteen, families such as ours have, th-they have a p-plan for the fu-future." He stopped, dragging in another rasped breath. "I-I would rather n-not do this, b-but it was one of your mothers wishes before she l-left it's tradition afte-er all. " "What is it papa?" he sucked yet another drag of air."Arranged marriage." He spattered. My eyes widened, arranged... marriage... "No." I reply, my tone had gone completely flat, "I-I'm afraid there's no choice Maka." His eyes were full of tragedy, "No." I repeated, maybe his thick skull didn't get it, "I-In Death C-c-city it's legal to marry when you are sixteen, it's not that far away, y-your mother-". "SOD HER! SHE LEFT! WHY SHOULD SHE CARE WHAT HAPPENS!?" I screamed more words, many of which are not meant to be said in public, much less outside a fancy party, "Maka, please calm down." "You said yes didn't you" I hissed, he now looked even sadder, I couldn't care less, "You filthy bastard." I spit, before turning around and finding a gathering audience all gasping, I dodge past them and grab my purse before leaving, catching a glimpse of Soul's red eyes watching me, I tried so hard but a tear slipped down my cheek and I'm afraid he saw it.

I ran as far as my legs can take me, which is not that far, I walk out of the mansion, and ran behind it, there are some public gardens that nobody is currently at so I decide to go there, my makeup had run down my face, giving gothic looking streaks to add to my black dress. It was dark which helped me blend in with the night outside. the grass was soft, really soft, my dress had torn from when I'd ran, I looked like trash, now I'm going to have to wait until it all finishes to leave, I can't be seen like this, not after what just happened. Oh God no. Kid, Death the Kid was my fiancée, I couldn't help but wonder how he was feeling about this. I knew he had a bit of a thing for Liz Thompson. Maybe, I could run away. It wouldn't do anyone any harm, my father obviously didn't care, I had no friends, and I could go to a better school. Maybe even a private one. I smile to myself. Look at how pathetic you look Maka, you're weak, I think to myself. I gasp in a shaky breath and before I know it, tears are streaming down my face like all hell's loose. All the anger and sadness I'd kept locked down, bubbled upwards, in the worst way possible, with tears and embarrassingly loud cries. But I just didn't care anymore, what is life worth living for, if there's nothing _to_ live for? To make matters worse, it started raining. I let myself sit in the rain. Feeling the wetness of it drip down my face onto my top. Then thunder. At least it masked my abnormally loud crying.

After an hour or so, the rain and thunder had stopped, and I felt shattered, I was heartbroken at my papa, sure he was a jerk but this was too much, it went overboard. I sat down limp until I saw the backdoor to the stage open and Soul come stumbling out of it with a very pissed off looking mother behind him. "Why do you have to be such a stupid little immature boy?! Why can you not just be like your brother, he's so much better than you! you stupid brat!" Then she slapped him right across the face. I gasped; surely this wasn't the happy Evans family you always see on the telly. I take my heels off and climb the tree I'd been sitting against, wedging myself between two trunks and hiding between the leaves. I see the door close and Soul is left outside rubbing his red raw cheek. "Stupid cow." He mutters, before walking towards me, he didn't mean me did he? Had he spotted me? Oh sugar, I left my heels down there. Before I can sneakily go grab them he's spotted them and sends them a strange empty look. Oh God, I'm going to get caught. But to my surprise he just stands there for a moment looking at them as if he expected them to move on their own and didn't want to miss a bit of it. He sighs and picks them up laying them neatly together next to him whilst he sat right underneath me. The now wet grass marking his pinstriped suit. My breathing hitched. I took a good look at the top of his head, the fluffy spiky snow white hair was oddly cute. Yes I'd had a crush on Soul Evans for a while now. I'd seen pictures in magazines, I'd thought he'd been wearing makeup but earlier on I could clearly see he wasn't. I listened to his music at home, playing CDs with his songs on them, and if I couldn't find one then I'd download it and put it on a spare CD.

Oh dear God. Soul is underneath me. I fidget a little at the innuendo going through my mind in that moment. I moved a little trying to get a better view, my bare feet scratching against the bark. The trunk groaned and Soul looked up, our eyes met and he looked angry for a moment. "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?" I couldn't think of something reasonable so instead I said, "I was here first and erm, I got up her and I-I looked down and all of a sudden you were there..." The words came out too fast but he seemed to believe them, he sighed. I then realised he was worried that I'd seen his little incident with his mother. "Get down..." He said his voice a little tight when he said down. So I did, but I didn't climb, I was too paranoid to, I jumped instead. "I suppose those are yours." He said indicating to my abandoned heels. Then he took in my face, "What happened to you?" He smirked, not a big smile, but good enough to make my stomach flutter a bit. "Nothing, it rained." "Hm, and I suppose that's why you're dress is ripped." I look down at myself, "I er..." I honestly didn't know what to say. "No need to worry." He says. Then looks to the side, watching a drip of rain water fall from a leaf. "It's getting late." He says, "Oh yeah." I say, where am I going to go? I can't go home, I cannot face my father who is probably already in a drunk state. There is also most likely to be a woman there. I really didn't need that right now. "Yeah, well I better get going..." I wasn't sure where to, but I started walking down the street, I chose a route that I'd never been down before, "Bye Soul Evans." I pick up my heels and drag myself across the moist grass before my feet make contact with the cold concrete and I begin to run.

Despite never having taking this route before, I felt pretty confident (ignoring the fact it was almost midnight). I ran as fast as my feet could take me, I ran until I felt like I was flying, flying away from every single problem I haven't yet faced and flying from the ones I had. It felt... nice, that is until I fell on my arse for bumping into someone, "I-I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean t-" Oh dear God. Not only was my bottom hurting like hell, but I only just realised who it was I bumped into. I gasped. Liz Thompson, the world famous thug. "I-I erm, I'm so sorry I'll just – " I turn around and am about to bolt before I feel a hand grab on to the back of my dress, "Where the hell do you think you're going?! You bitch just ran straight into me and now you think you can just stand up and go like that?!" She didn't shout, but she didn't need to her hiss was menacing enough. "I-I'm sorry I-"

"Patty, check her." Another girl came out from behind, her badly cut short hair was the same as Liz' she had a similar outfit on as well except, her trousers were short and stuck out towards the pockets. The girl giggled and reached out to me, tugging at my pigtails and then taking my heels of and chucking them to the other side of the alley. Why did I have to take this unknown route? "I don't see anything." She shrugged, Liz growled shoving Patty out of the way, "She has to have something, look at her, this dress, and you're a spoilt brat you know? I mean look at this silk dress. You don't pick that up anywhere." She turns to me; I was not a spoilt brat. That's when she spotted it, oh dear lord, I could have tried to hide it, I shouldn't have worn it, "Looky here..." Her grubby hands reach out towards my chest, towards my mum's necklace. "N-No please don't-"

"Shut up." She says, snatching it off my neck, the chain snapped. I felt my eyes well up, "Well, it seems you've been laid off the hook." She smiles, before grabbing her partners hand and walking down the rest of the alley, laughing like a maniac. I stand up and brush myself off with a shaky hand. You'll regret that Liz Thompson, I will hunt you down like a dog.


End file.
